One Mindanao
One Mindanao is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA Southern Mindanao and GMA Northern Mindanao. It premiered on August 28, 2017 and airs worldwide on GMA News TV International. Overview The newscast covers the most significant news and features in six regions in Mindanao; Davao Region, Northern Mindanao, Caraga, South Central Mindanao, and Western Mindanao, through the network's news teams from Southern Mindanao and news stringers across the island group. The newscast airs Weekdays from 5:15 PM to 5:45 PM, before Wowowin and the primetime newscast 24 Oras on GMA Davao (Channel 5), GMA Northern Mindanao (Channel 35) and GMA General Santos (Channel 8) with simulcast over TV-4 Dipolog, TV-3 Pagadian, TV-11 Iligan, TV-12 Bukidnon, TV-5 Ozamiz, TV-26 Butuan, TV-10 Surigao, TV-2 Tandag, TV-9 Zamboanga, TV-12 Cotabato, and TV-12 Jolo and over radio on a slightly-delayed basis via Super Radyo DXGM 1125 AM Davao. History As Testigo (1999-2014) Its main newscaster is Tek Ocampo, he started with Testigo (first named as Testigo: GMA Super Balita) on October 4, 1999 and made a name as a national reporter for GMA News when he left the show in 2002. After his stint with GMA Manila, he came back to Davao to anchor the program once more. To strengthen the regional network's commitment of bringing the latest, most credible and most comprehensive news from the region, in February 2013, the newscast started its international broadcast on GMA News TV International alongside other regional newscasts Balitang Amianan and Balitang Bisdak. Testigo ended its 15-year run on November 7, 2014. As 24 Oras Southern Mindanao (2014-2016) On November 10, 2014, the newscast adopts the branding of its now-main newscast 24 Oras as 24 Oras Southern Mindanao, following their change of graphics and theme music of the network's flagship newscast of the same name. Since February 1, 2016, this program is the only GMA regional newscast to use the 24 Oras branding after two of its other regional newscasts reverted branding to its original names, Balitang Amianan (since 2008) and Balitang Bisdak (since 1999). As 24 Oras Davao (2016-2017) On October 3, 2016, 24 Oras Southern Mindanao changed once again its branding simply as 24 Oras Davao. The rebranding coincided to the 17th anniversary of the regional network's news department alongside GMA Cebu's Balitang Bisdak, as well as expanding out the coverage of GMA Dagupan's Balitang Amianan. On January 2, 2017, the newscast updated its opening billboard, soundtrack and lower third graphics similar to 24 Oras, together with other newscasts Balitang Amianan and Balitang Bisdak. On April 17, 2017, senior correspondent Real Sorroche was promoted as anchor of the newscast, with the launch of his own segment Usapang Real. As One Mindanao (2017-present) With the end of 24 Oras Davao, GMA Regional TV launched a news program scoping the entire Mindanao island called One Mindanao. The newscast is also considered as the successor for other news programs produced by GMA for Mindanao, namely 24 Oras Northern Mindanao (formerly Testigo Northern Mindanao, from 2013 to 2015) of GMA Northern Mindanao and Soccksargen Isyu Karon (from 2010 to 2011) and Flash Bulletin (from 2010 to 2015) of GMA General Santos. On July 29, 2019; the newscast unveiled a minor revision of its titlecard, changing its font color to green, reflecting it with its co-produced GMA Regional TV Weekend News, which was launched on July 27. One Mindanao was relaunched on August 19, 2019, adopting graphics and studio set from the national newscast. In addition, the program opens its doors for viewers to become its live studio audience every Friday, similar to its sister regional newscast Balitang Bisdak. Anchors Current # Tek Ocampo # Sarah Jane Hilomen-Velasco # Real Sorroche Former * Cherry Maning Reporters Current # Ferdinandh Cabrera # Jandi Esteban # Richard Grande # Jesrel Himang # Clyde Macascas # Margie Montejo Dacanay # Darios Relatado # Rgil Relator # Sheillah Vergara-Rubio Former # Jan Bautista # Jun Digamon # Vladimir Fernando # Solomon Gonzales # Dotty Ibanez # Brecil Kempis # LJ Lindaan # Derf Maiz # Fem Nacario # Richy Nalagon # Julius Pacot # Marlon Palma Gil # Jett Pogoy # Sheryll Lou Pontillas # Mariz Posadas # Antoinette Principe # Helen Quiñanola # John Paul Seniel # Jennifer Solis # Madonna Timbal-Senajon # Leo Villareal Segments # Agri News # Alerto Mindanao # Ang Panahon Karon # Bida Mindanao # Breaking News # Campus Update # Deretsahan ni Tek Ocampo # D Best ka Mom # E-News # Fiesta Mindanao # Hayop sa Balita # Health Watch # Kumbira # Marawi Watch # Mindanao Karun # My Mindanao # Paspasang Balita # RTV Presents # Serbisyong Totoo # Suroy Ta # Tatak Mindanao # Time Out # Usapang Real # Viral Now